I'll Always With You
by Kies
Summary: -


Halloo minna…

Ini fic pertama Mizu di Fandom Inuyasha. Mizu jadi tertarik buat meramaikan fandom ini…

RnR ya minna…

.

.

.

**I'll Always With You**

**.**

**Summary : **Hati Kagome teriris saat dia melihat Inuyasha dan Kikyou sedang berpelukan. Ia kembali ke rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke era _feodal_. RnR ya minna…! ^^

**Disclaimer **: Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's

**Pairing :** InuKago

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Semi-canon, OOC (maybe), typo, EYD berantakan, abal, GaJe, alur kecepetan, dan segala bentuk-bentuk warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Matahari saat ini tepat berada di atas kepala. Membuat terik yang sangat menyengat jika kau berdiam diri tanpa ada yang menaungimu. Walaupun kau berdiri dengan bernaungan pohon yang besar dan lebat, kau akan tetap merasakan hawa panas yang menguar.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang yang memakai pakaian yang jelas beda dari penduduk lainnya, yang tak lain memakai seragam sekolahnya atau disebut juga pakaian sailor tengah menunggu seseorang di bawah sebuah pohon.

'Inuyasha, kau ada di mana?' batinnya. Ia telah menunggu seseorang, bukan, lebih tepatnya setengah siluman dan setengah manusia yang tadi ia sebut sebagai Inuyasha. Ia dan Inuyasha telah berjanji akan pergi mencari pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ bersama-sama ke desa… tapi sampai sekarang Inuyasha tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

'Ck.' Gadis itu mendecak sebal. Ia lelah berdiri terus selama kurang lebih setengah jam.

Tiba-tiba ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari pohon yang tadi menaunginya menuju hutan yang berada di belakangnya. Ia bermaksud mencari Inuyasha. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena sebal.

Setelah bererapa meter ia berjalan, ia mendengar dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap yang dihalangi oleh sebuah pohon besar. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia seperti mengenali suara orang itu. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati asal suara tanpa menimbulkan suara langkah kaki. Ia melihat beberapa _soul collector_ berterbangan mengelilingi seseorang.

'Mungkin Inuyasha dan Kikyou,' _inner_-nya. Ia berdiri di balik pohon dan bermaksud menyimak apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Inuyasha, aku masih ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu," ucap seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian seorang _miko_ yang memiliki rambut panjang sampai ke pinggulnya dan diikat satu ke belakang yang tak lain bernama Kikyou.

Jleb…

Hati Kagome terasa sakit. Entah mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Namun di hati kecilnya ia sendiri merasa tak rela jika Inuyasha kembali pada Kikyou.

Inuyasha hanya terdiam. Ia berpikir keras dengan apa yang harus di jawabnya. Di hatinya memang masih ada rasa untuk Kikyou. Melihat reaksi Inuyasha hanya diam, Kikyou menghampirinya dan memeluk Inuyasha.

"Aku mohon…" ucapnya lirih.

Mendengar permohonan dari orang yang dulu dicintainya itu, Inuyasha merasa tak tega dan berkata, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Kikyou dan aku akan terus mempertahankan rasa ini."

Jleb… jleb…

Hati kagome bagai ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Sakit… perih… tak kuasa jika ia terus mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kagome berlari dengan cepat sambil meneteskan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya. Ya, ia menangis.

'Inuyasha, kenapa kau masih selalu mencintainya? Tak adakah sedikitpun di hatimu tersimpan namaku?' batin Kagome yang masih terus berlari dan berlari. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit dan rasa sedih yang kini menimpanya.

'Selamat tinggal Inuyasha, aku tak ingin menjadi pengganggu hubungan kalian.' Sakura telah berada di sebuah sumur kering yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan tempat yang sekarang ia pijak.

Kagome masuk ke dalam sumur itu dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berada di sumur gudang rumahnya. Ia menghapus sisa air mata di mata dan yang jatuh ke pipinya. Ia tak ingin _Kaa-san_ nya dan _jii-san_ nya khawatir melihat kepulangan anak dan cucunya berlinangan air mata.

"Tadaima…," ucapnya saat membuka pintu rumahnya lalu melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Okaeri," jawab salah satu penghuni rumah yang tak lain adalah _Kaa-san_ Kagome.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya Kagome. Tidak mengajak Inuyasha?" tanya _Kaa-san_ Kagome yang datang dari arah dapur.

"Tidak _Kaa-san_," jawabnya singkat lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Brukk…

Kagome merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur yang sudah beberapa hari tak ditempatinya.

"Aaa…" jerit Kagome perlahan sembari mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajah dan kepalanya dengan bantal.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu Kagome? Mengapa kau bisa seperti ini hanya karena melihat Inuyasha dan Kikyou?' batinnya pada diri sendiri.

'Sadar Kagome, Inuyasha hanya mencintai Kikyou seorang. Kau jangan terlalu berharap,' batinnya lagi.

'Tapi kenapa aku merasa tak rela jika melihat Inuyasha bersamanya?'

'Sudahlah, aku tak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan diantara kalian.' Batinnya kembali bersuara. Walau di hati kecilnya masih tersimpan perasaan tak rela. Lambat laun Kagome menatupkan matanya, tertidur.

"Hoaammm." Kagome mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia duduk disamping tempat tidur dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

'Hm, sudah sore. Lebih baik aku mendinginkan seluruh tubuhku,' pikirnya.

Kagome membuka pintu kamarnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk berendam.

"Sungguh nyaman," gumamnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

SREEKKK…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, rupanya Kagome lupa untuk mengunci pintunya, menampakkan sesosok laki-laki berpakaian merah berambut putih panjang dan memiliki kuping seperti anjing yang tak lain adalah Inuyasha.

"Aaaaa…" Kagome berteriak kencang.

"Inuyasha, sit!" ucap Kagome membuat Inuyasha tersungkur. Inuyasha mencoba kembali berdiri. Tapi…

"Sit! sit! sit! sit! sit! sit! sit! siitttttt!" Kagome kembali mengucapkan 'manta' saktinya berulang ulang. _Great_ Kagome! Kau telah membuat Inuyasha tersungkur tak berdaya dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Kagome kemarilah! Makan malam telah siap," ucap _Kaa-san_ Kagome dari ruang makan.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_." Kagome menghampiri ruang makan dan ia menatap heran seseorang yang sedang berduduk santai di samping _Jii-san_ nya.

"_Kaa-san_, _Jii-san_, kenapa dia juga ikut makan?" tanya Kagome sambil melirik sinis kea rah Inuyasha.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja Inuyasha ikut makan di sini. Lagipula ia juga jarang mampir ke sini," jawab Kaa-san Kagome.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah."

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Itadakimasu." Acara makan malam pun dimulai.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kagome pergi ke halaman depannya untuk menghirup udara malam. Tak disadarinya, Inuyasha mengikutinya di belakang dan menghampirinya.

"Kagome," panggil Inuyasha.

Karena merasa dirinya terpanggil, Kagome membalikkan badannya menghadap Inuyasha.

"Apa?"

"Besok kau akan kembali lagi kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kagome singkat dan padat lalu pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Kagome masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya.

'Hhh… apa yang harus ku lakukan?' _inner_-nya.

Matanya melirik pecahan Shikon no Tama yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya di atas meja belajarnya.

Kagome sangat bingung. Di satu sisi ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengumpulkan pecahan Shikon no Tama. Di sisi lain ia selalu merasa sakit dan pedih jika melihat Inuyasha dan Kikyou dan tak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka.

'Apa yang harus ku putuskan?' batin Kagome. Ia menimbang-nimbang mana keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

'Mungkin aku lebih memilih bertanggung jawab mengumpulkan pecahan Shikon no Tama. Setelah itu aku kembali ke dunia asalku, kembali ke sini.'

Cuit cuit cuit…

Burung-burung bersiul dengan indahnya menyambut pagi tiba. Udara masuk ke dalam kamar Kagome melaui celah-celah ventilasi, mengganti karbondioksia. Kagome menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pergi membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian sailornya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Kaa-san, Jii-san, aku berangkat," pamitnya.

Di sekolah ia tak begitu memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan sensei-nya. Ia terpikirkan dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Ia membulatkan tekadnya.

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Tak terasa pelajaran untuk hari ini telah berakhir. Seluruh siswa memampangkan ekspresi senang di wajahnya. Jelas saja, setengah hari mereka berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Kagome merapikan buku-bukunya yang masih tersimpan di atas meja ke dalam tasnya. Ia pulang ke rumahnya langsung menyimpan tasnya dan pergi ke dalam gudang ke tempat sumur tua dan kering berada.

'Inuyasha, meskipun di hatimu hanya terukir Kikyou seorang aku hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatmu dan menemanimu,' suara hatinya berkata.

Dalam sekejap Kagome telah berada di era _feodal_ yang langsung disambut oleh uluran tangan dari Inuyasha.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga Kagome." Inuyasha tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Kagome.

'Ya, aku akan selalu bersamamu Inuyasha…' batin Kagome lalu membalas senyuman Inuyasha dengan tulus.

.

.

.

**_The End_**

**A/N :**

Minna, bagaimana dengan fic Mizu ini? Maaf jika fic Mizu ini gaje…

Pesan dari Mizu, mohon kritik, saran, concrit-nya ya…

Jaa~

Sampai jumpa…

MizunaRaira


End file.
